


Квартира в две комнаты

by Melloou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Брок по уши влюблён в Джека — и это взаимно, но, увы, никто не вечен.





	Квартира в две комнаты

Это можно было бы назвать смешным, но Броку, прижатому к стене — вдавленному буквально, — совсем не смешно. Джек держит его, пальцы сцепив замком, под задницу и усмехается.

Нет, не так.  
И хищно улыбается, почти целуя командира в губы. 

За долгие годы — а именно, почти пятнадцать лет — он успел понять, что Джек так делает только в очень крайних случаях. Когда он до скрежета зубного устал на задании — или когда ревнует.  
Не нужно было бы Тони Старком, чтобы понять: заданий сложных не было уже три недели, так что устать Роллинз не мог — вывод напросился сам.

И он, не позволит этот голодный взгляд, направленный на Брока, солгать: нихуя Рамлоу не устраивал.

— Хэй, здоровяк, что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? Давай ты меня опустишь на землю, и мы вместе пойдём и скажем обидчику, где его место, а?

Судя по всему, Джека эта идея не воодушевила. Брок тяжко вздохнул. Если отмазаться не получается, значит, стадия вторая: ревность тщательно скрывалась больше двух дней.

Рамлоу попытался вспомнить, флиртовал ли он с кем-то во время этих двух дней — но ничего подобно в голову не пришло. Если быть совсем честным, то и красивых новичков в отряде давно не было. 

— Ладно, плохая идея. Давай мы пойдём к обидчику и скажем, что я — занят и помечен тобою с ног до головы. М? — Брок чувствует, как Роллинз смягчается. Он припадает носом к шее коммандера и ведёт ниже — до ключиц. 

Самого Рамлоу теперь прижимают к сильному телу, а не к холодной стене. И это, разумеется, гораздо приятнее.

— Так кто обидел тебя?

Джек поднимает голову. 

У Брока спирает дыхание, потому что вместо лица — столь красивого и любимого им — видит лишь кровавое месиво.

***

Рамлоу открывает глаза. Шарит рукой по постели — левой стороне, — потому что боится повернуть голову и ничего не найти. Но пальцы натыкаются на нечто холодное и твёрдое. 

Холодное.

Мужчина старается бесшумно повернуться. Он уже знает, что увидит. 

— Не спится, Брок? — У Солдата приятный голос, низкий. Но совсем не похож на Джека. Тембр — другой. И интонации — разные.

Рамлоу не знает, что его направляло, когда он решил, что Зимний станет отличной заменой Джеку. Его Джеку. Родному — и привычному.

— Не спится. Пойду покурю. 

Он убирает с себя одеяло, нервно скидывая его. Вслепую ищет пачку сигарет на тумбе рядом с постелью, хватает зажигалку и выходит на балкон.

В его квартире — две комнаты, не считая кухни; в его спальне — постель, раньше разделяемая с Джеком, а теперь — с Солдатом; на его балконе — мало места для двоих, так что Зимний садится на постель, с краю, и прожигает в Рамлоу дыру взглядом. 

— Ты никак не можешь забыть его. 

Это факт, мысленно добавляет Брок. 

— Почему? Почему он был особенным?

А хер знает, вот почему.

— Я говорил тебе раньше. Скажу сейчас: неважно, сколько времени пройдёт, я не оставлю тебя. Даже если ты начнёшь звать его в своих кошмарах. В приступах. Во время оргазма.

Брок косится на Джеймса — и хрипло смеётся, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками. На улице ебать как холодно.

— А если я скажу, что дрочу в душе, вспоминая не тебя?

— Можно подумать, ты моя единственная мокрая фантазия, — язвит Барнс. И Броку становится понятно, почему Зимний стал заменой Джека.

— Тогда ещё один заход, железка?

— Ещё два, крошка. — Он жестом манит агента к себе. Мужчина кидает сигарету на улицу и заходит в квартиру.

В ту самую, где две комнаты; где в спальне — одна постель, насквозь пропахшая грязным сексом; где на балконе нет места для двух людей, но достаточно просторно, чтобы застрелиться.

— Я заставлю тебя стонать, Брок.

Мужчина закатывает глаза. 

— Сначала возьми меня, придурок.


End file.
